Not Giving You Up
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A New Home

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: **Wooohooo! Lots of pairings! GIRL!SAM! I've never tried Girl!Sam before (well there's a first time for everything). Hope you enjoy this one. The first chapter's only short, but the others will be appearing soon :D PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter One: A New Home **

"Come on, Sweetheart." Anna said softly as she led Castiel up the steps to their new home.

Anna Milton was a sweet girl, a fiery redhead with so much ambition she could do anything. Castiel appreciated her but he didn't love her. She had learned to love him because she had to. Her parents and Castiel's brothers (all except Lucifer and Gabriel) had put them into an arranged relationship but Castiel couldn't love Anna. He felt for her because she'd been forced into loving him and he just couldn't love her back. They'd bought a two-storey house in Sioux Falls with a white picket fence, garage, nice front yard, and a big backyard. Perfect for the kids!

_Kids…marvellous! What a wonderful environment for kids to be brought up in: A fixed marriage with parents who don't _really _love each other. _

Castiel stepped through the front door, his fingers entwined loosely with Anna's as they entered their new home. At least it was a nice house. He smiled as enthusiastically as possible, gasping when Anna kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They headed upstairs to look at their bedroom and Anna cuddled up in Castiel's arms.

"Just think…four months and we can christen that bed."

Castiel chuckled at that and kissed his fiancé's head, holding her close to his body almost protectively. The whole sex-before-marriage topic had come up and arguments had ensued over that (Castiel had always wondered what it had to do with anything). Their parents and brothers believed they should stick to the Christian tradition of no sex before marriage, but the two less enthusiastic Novaks had said that times have changed and the Church wouldn't frown upon it if Castiel and Anna fornicated. As for Castiel and Anna, well, through that entire conversation they were sat humiliated, ashamed and embarrassed that their sex life was being discussed for them.

"Four months." Castiel said in an almost whisper.

Four months and they'd be married. Castiel was twenty-six. He wasn't ready to be married yet, nowhere near ready. Anna was twenty-two, and in Castiel's opinion she should be allowed to have fun and experience different things, not being thrust into a marriage and made into a housewife in four months time.

Both of them were trapped and there was no way out…well…not yet anyway.

-TBC-


	2. Green Eyes and Cheeky Smiles

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Two: Green Eyes and Cheeky Smiles **

Dean Winchester headed downstairs at four-thirty in the evening, finding his sneakers before sitting on the dark blue couch to put them on.

"Dean…?"

Dean smiled and turned to see his girlfriend Lisa enter the living room from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. She saw Dean and smiled, moving towards him and passing him his wallet.

"You're gonna need this." She said softly, stroking his arm before kissing his lips.

"Thanks, Lisa." Dean replied, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Lisa was beautiful in everyway, Dean thought. She had a huge heart, a striking smile, warm eyes, a caring personality and the most amazing taste in music which Dean admired straight away. The problem was, despite the way he felt for her, Dean didn't think she was 'The One'. He didn't feel complete with her like he assumed you should when you're in love. He was twenty-eight and his mother (as all mothers do) were hoping he'd settle with Lisa because, to be honest, Dean had been with so many girls, you couldn't count them on your fingers and toes.

"What time will you be home tonight?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck while his fingers carded through her thick, dark hair.

"Eleven." Dean replied, "Maybe ten-forty-five if Ellen lets me go early."

"I'll be waiting." Lisa promised, kissing Dean's lips again, "Have a good night."

"See you later, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, "Should I especially look forward to coming home tonight?"

Lisa nodded and bit her lip.

"Absolutely…if you're not too tired when you come home…"

"I'll keep myself alert for you, babe." Dean said with a chuckle, kissing Lisa once more before heading out of the door for work.

* * *

Dean was a master behind the bar at the Roadhouse, by far Ellen's best worker since his charm and humour managed to draw the customers back for many more drinks through the night. As Dean talked with his sister's best friend, Jess, he spotted four newcomers who he'd not seen before.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Dean asked as the tallest male of the group made his way to the bar, "The name's Dean Winchester."

"Lucifer Novak." The blonde replied, shocking Dean a little with the name, "Yeah…you heard right."

Dean chuckled.

"What'll it be?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Two beers, a whiskey and an orange juice please." Lucifer said, digging into the pockets of his black jeans for his wallet.

"You new to town?" Dean asked as he got the group's drinks.

"Yeah, just moved in last week." Lucifer replied, turning and indicating the group as he told Dean who they were, "The guy with the cheeky smile's my brother, Gabriel, the redhead's Anna Milton and the other one's my youngest brother, Castiel. Anna's his fiancé."

"Awesome." Dean replied, finding himself unable to take his eyes from Lucifer's youngest brother.

_Snap out of it, Winchester._

Dean passed Lucifer the tray of drinks in exchange for the payment and nodded to the oldest member of the group. Castiel never seemed to smile, Dean noticed as he kept glancing at the group as they conversed. Maybe he did smile, but Dean was just missing it. It was like he didn't want to be here at all. Maybe he'd perk up later…

* * *

Dean had just finished another order of drinks when he saw Castiel approaching the bar.

"Hey, Castiel isn't it?" Dean said with a smile.

"Yes," Castiel replied, those bright blue eyes twinkling as he took in the bartender's cheeky grin and warm green eyes, "And you're Dean Winchester aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me." Dean said with a chuckle, "Same again?"

"Please." Castiel answered, feeling the urge to keep his gaze intent on Dean as he got their drinks.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked, earning a nod from Castiel, "How on Earth did your brother get called Lucifer?"

Castiel actually laughed then, and Dean found his smile purely breathtaking.

"My family's religious," Castiel began, "Some of them extremely, but my parents took it in turns to name us when we were born, so Dad got first choice when our oldest brother Michael was born, and when Lucifer came along two years later, it was my mother's turn. She was so high on the gas and air she came out with Lucifer and a deal's a deal…so the name stuck."

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I've heard some stories in my time, Cas, but _that _is an awesome one."

Castiel realised Dean had given him a nickname, and to be honest he kinda liked it. It made him feel somewhat special, like he'd made a friend already. Passing Castiel his drinks, Dean took the payment and returned to his work, watching the youngest Novak as he returned to his table.

* * *

Castiel and Anna got home at around ten-twenty and decided to head up to bed. Reaching the bedroom, they got ready for bed as usual and climbed in beside one another.

"I don't understand something, Castiel." Anna said sweetly as she rolled onto her back, "Why do our families allow us to share a bed, but not make love in it…we could be fornicating already for all they know."

Castiel thought for a moment and found himself equally confused.

"Maybe they trust us enough not to." He suggested, "Maybe they're compromising the sex-before-marriage thing with this…"

Anna nodded and turned onto her left side, leaning over and kissing Castiel's lips tenderly, trembling when Castiel kissed her back and rolled her over onto her back, settling above her as they caressed and held each other.

"Castiel…" she whispered, "We can't."

Castiel looked at the girl's sad eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I know."

He climbed off of her and took her into his arms anyway.

"But there are no rules against this are there?"

Anna shook her head and breathed a heavy sigh, snuggling into her fiancé's embrace.

"No."

* * *

Lisa's lips met Dean's in a languid, loving kiss, the meeting being broken as Dean thrusted once more, both of them reaching climax in sync. Lisa held Dean tight to her as they rode through their high, slowing gradually to a quaky stop leaving them with heavy breathing and sweating bodies.

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Lisa."

Dean feared that his love for her wasn't true…

-TBC-

* * *

**Wow! Two reviews already! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Oh and there's been favourites and alerts too! YAY! Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, favouriting and alerting! I can tell I'm gonna enjoy writing this for you guys! **


	3. Making Friends

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Three: Making Friends**

Castiel woke up to find Anna still in his arms from the night before her fingers wrapped in his t-shirt while her other hand rested on his chest almost touching her lips, curled in a loose fist. She looked beautiful, peaceful and serene as she lay sleeping in his embrace, almost like she was truly home. Castiel didn't want her to feel that way because he didn't feel like that about her. She shuffled and rolled out of Castiel's arms, landing gently onto the mattress and snuggling into her pillow, probably thinking it was Castiel or something. Castiel's gaze turned to the clock. 7:00am.

_Lovely! Work in an hour and thirty minutes! Oh JOY! _

Castiel let out a defeated sigh and he slid out of bed, grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower, just wanting to run away from it all (with Gabriel and Lucifer of course). Under the hot spray of the shower he thought of all the things he could be doing right now. His best friend from high school Chuck Shurley, was a writer and had at least twenty best-selling novels out already, and Castiel had wanted to be a writer at one point, but his parents wanted him and his brothers to keep the family business going, and they'd just bought offices in Sioux Falls when they passed away, so Michael was left in charge, Lucifer second in command, followed by Gabriel, then Zachariah, who was a demeaning, arrogant and vicious little monster, and finally, the baby of the pack, Castiel. Anna didn't work. She was a house-fiancé currently, which pissed Castiel off because she deserved the opportunity to at least have a chance to have a career. Not that Anna minded not working at all. She enjoyed to be at home and enjoyed cleaning (quite why, Castiel would never know). Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and did the usual morning routine, brushed his teeth, dealt with his monster bedhead (after drying it with a towel), shaving occasionally because Anna liked a bit of stubble on him. All for Anna.

Anna stood by the sink when he got downstairs, dressed in black and pink tracksuit bottoms and a grey t-shirt with black socks, her red hair hung gracefully over her shoulders as she washed the dishes.

"Morning, Castiel." She said sweetly, placing his coffee on the table in front of him.

"Morning, Anna." He replied, kissing her cheek before sitting at the table, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Honey…what about you?" She asked, "Looking forward to work?"

"Yeah…yeah I suppose." Castiel sighed as he took a sip of coffee, "Come and sit down, Sweetheart."

Anna joined him at the table and took his hand.

"I don't want you stood at the stove or cleaning or washing the dishes all the time. You're not just here to clean and stuff, Anna." He told her, "We're getting married in four months and I want this to be an equal house."

"But, Castiel," Anna protested, "I'm going to be a housewife. It's what housewives do."

"In this house, you're getting plenty of relaxation and rest." Castiel said, "I'm not having you running around like a maid, okay? I'm not gonna be a husband who demands his dinner on the table as soon as he walks through the door or one who demands you clean everything as and when I tell you to…"

Anna nodded and looked down into her cup, Castiel lifting her chin with his fingers tenderly.

"I'm going to treat you well, Anna. You're not a slave, you're my partner and we're equal, alright?"

"Thank you." Anna whispered, kissing his lips tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

That was an automatic response now, as untrue as it was. It put a smile on Anna's face at least. But _God _he hated lying to her! He hated himself for it, but it was an arranged marriage, this had to be done. They weren't meant to feel anything for real…it was all just for show.

* * *

That night in the Roadhouse, Dean smiled as he saw Castiel and Anna and Gabriel walk in.

"Hey, guys!" He called, leaning over the bar and kissing a woman with dark hair and dark eyes, "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Lisa."

The others smiled at Lisa who smiled and gave a small wave, Gabriel's hazel eyes widening when he saw a young girl behind Lisa with short brown hair and big brown eyes that he could easily get lost in. Dean introduced the girl to the others.

"This is my little sister, Sammie." Dean said, "Sammie and Lisa, this is Castiel, Anna and Gabriel."

Lisa looked down and saw the engagement ring on Anna's finger as she held Castiel's hand.

"Oh, are you guys engaged? That's so sweet!" She said with a smile, "You wanna sit with Sammie and me?"

The others nodded, Gabriel nodding very eagerly before Dean got them some drinks in and joined them at the table.

"Shouldn't you be working, Jerk?" Sam asked as Dean sat down.

Dean winked at his sister and took a sip of his beer.

"No, Bitch, it's my break."

Sam grinned widely and playfully punched his arm, Dean leaning over, kissing her cheek and then ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She cried, smoothing the barely-shoulder length, thick fluffy hair into place before sipping her beer.

Looking across the table, Dean and Castiel locked eyes for a moment before both turning to listen to what their partners and Sam were saying. Gabriel's eyes didn't leave Sam once, and then she turned to him, smiling warmly as she took another drink of beer.

* * *

"We have discussed this enough." Zachariah growled, "Intercourse out of wedlock is a sin."

"And as we argue every time," Lucifer growled back, "Times have changed, as the Church has."

"Look will you all just stop please?" Castiel asked, feeling Anna gripping his hand and seeing her face flushed with embarrassment, "Don't forget that the people whose love life you're arguing about are sat right here! Look at Anna! She's so embarrassed by the entire conversation so if you're gonna have it then don't in front of us."

He stood up, Anna following quickly.

"We're going home."

With that, they left the Novak house and headed back home, Anna crying silently in the car for the entire journey back. Pulling up outside the house, Castiel leaned over and kissed her cheek, climbing out of the dark red '09 Chevrolet Cruze as Anna did. She moved around the car and wiped her eyes, bowing her head as she passed Castiel who grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a gentle, protective hug.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." He whispered, "I'm sorry that my siblings behave that way."

"No…I'm sorry for crying, Castiel…I never meant to cry and cause us to leave." Anna whispered.

Castiel kissed her head and slid their hands together, leading her inside so she could calm down. His brothers had no respect for their feelings in this matter (well, Lucifer and Gabriel did), nor did Anna's parents who couldn't be bothered to trek this far to see their daughter and future son-in-law. This whole situation was messed up and Castiel hated it.

* * *

"The Novaks are nice, aren't they, Honey." Lisa commented as she cooked the dinner that night, "And Anna."

"Yeah, they're great." Dean replied, thinking particularly about Castiel.

Damn what was that guy doing to him? He couldn't get him out of his head no matter how much he tried. They'd spent a couple of hours together hanging out at a bar on Dean's night off, and they'd shared a pizza and watched a football game while Anna, Lisa, Sam and Jess had gone for a night on the town. Since the Novak's had moved in a month ago, everyone had grown somewhat close and no matter what Dean did he couldn't get Castiel out of his head.

What the fuck was happening to him?

-TBC-


	4. Fatal Attraction

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Four: Fatal Attraction**

_Castiel's hands slide around the back of Dean's head as Dean thrusts into him languidly, their bodies writhing together on a king-size mattress by candlelight. There are no moans of pleasure, only heavy breathing as the lovers slowly approach climax, their hearts pounding and pulses racing as they make sensual eye contact. They're so close…so close…then… _

"Dean?"

Dean sat up in bed at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, suddenly realising he needed to answer her.

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast!" Lisa called, humming _Back in Black_ as she wandered back into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Dean replied, climbing out of bed and looking at himself in the mirror, "Get a hold of yourself, Winchester! You're not gay!"

_**Or are you…? I mean, that dream was pretty intense, Dean! **_

_Shut up, Subconscious! _

"Holy fuck…" Dean whispered to himself, "Maybe I am…that dream…no…"

_**You felt complete in that dream, didn't you, Dean? **_

_Yes…NO! No I didn't! _

_**Yes you did…and Castiel just does it to you, doesn't he? **_

Dean wandered downstairs, trying not to worry too much about what he'd just discovered. That was why he couldn't hold a relationship down…he'd just dated women and he was gay.

_Oh no…fuck! _

_

* * *

Those eyes…those lips…that voice…those muscular arms…wait, what am I saying? Oh…I get it…I'm attracted to him. _

Castiel sat at his desk at work, staring at the computer screen thinking about nothing, no-one but Dean Winchester. Now, do you want to know the real reason behind Castiel's arranged marriage? The Novak brothers knew he was gay, so they decided to force him to be with a woman. I know! What bastards, right? I mean, Gabriel and Lucifer were completely understanding (because they're awesome), and they told Castiel it was okay that he was gay, and that he could be with whoever he wanted, but oh no, Michael and Zachariah couldn't bear it that their little brother preferred the male gender and decided to make sure that no-one would ever know. This situation was so bad now. He was attracted to Dean…yet he was forcefully engaged to Anna…but he wanted Dean so, so much it hurt.

"You okay, baby bro?" Lucifer asked as he sat by Castiel, earning a sad nod from the youngest Novak.

"Lucifer…I…" Castiel began, tears filling his eyes, "I don't want to marry Anna…you know that…but…"

"But what, Castiel?" Lucifer asked, putting his hand over Castiel's since he realised that this was kinda serious.

"I-I'm…" Castiel stammered.

_God, why is this so hard? _

"I'm attracted to Dean Winchester…" He whispered, looking just in case Zachariah or Michael heard, "And I'm so scared…"

Lucifer pulled Castiel into his arms and wrapped tight, protective arms around him.

"It's alright, Castiel." He whispered, "It's okay."

"It's not, because he doesn't want me that way…I'm marrying Anna in three months…and we're going to be…" He trailed off and blushed before continuing, "I don't know if I can…'cause she's a girl and I like guys…not girls…and believe me I'm sorry for that."

Lucifer grabbed Castiel's arm and cupped his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Don't you ever be sorry for being gay, Castiel." He said sternly, "Don't ever apologise for that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Castiel whispered, sighing when he was pulled back into Lucifer's embrace again.

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too, Lucifer."

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat on Dean's couch, drinking beer and sharing a pizza.

"So, Sammie loses her shoes, right?" Dean laughed, Castiel laughing too, "And then she had to walk with me through the fields on the way home with just her socks on and it had been pouring with rain!"

Both men burst into fits of laughter and Dean drank his beer, sitting back on the sofa and looking to Castiel. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be hours when it was merely seconds and they shuffled closer to each other, just about to lean in when…

"Honey? We're home!"

The pair broke apart and moved to opposite ends of the sofa, Dean instantly acting cool while Castiel tried his best.

"Hey, girls!" Dean exclaimed, looking at the pizza box, "There's two slices left, you want?"

"No thanks." Anna said quietly, looking to Castiel before he finished his beer and jumped up to her.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked, earning a passionate kiss in response.

Dean felt his stomach tighten as Castiel and Anna kissed, jealousy surging through him like electricity as Castiel moaned a little into the kiss.

"Wonderful thanks." Anna chuckled, sliding her hand into Castiel's, "Thanks, Lisa."

"Anytime, Anna." Lisa replied, kissing Dean and sitting on his knee.

"Bye, guys." Anna said, dragging Castiel out of the door.

"Okay bye, Dean!" Castiel laughed, following Anna out of the door, but seriously wanting to stay with Dean.

* * *

"Right there, Dean…" Lisa breathed as Dean thrusted again, feeling kinda angry that he and Castiel almost kissed but it got ruined by their lovers, "Yes, Dean!"

Dean moaned and moved faster, roughening the movements a little which drove the pair of them closer and closer to the edge. He closed his eyes and imagined the dream last night, biting his lip to stop him from screaming Castiel's name instead of Lisa's. That'd go down well if he did that wouldn't it? Lisa screamed and then Dean growled, slumping on top of her and going completely tense as he came. As both of them calmed and relaxed, they shared gentle kisses and caresses in the dark of the room, no words spoken before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Castiel lay behind Anna as she rested on her right side, his arm wrapped around her waist as he kept her close. His mind wasn't on her though.

_Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean! _

"Castiel, are you okay?" Anna asked, earning a sleepy hum in response.

She took the heavy breathing to mean he was drifting off to sleep and she settled down herself.

"Goodnight, Castiel."

"Goodnight, Anna."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_All of it for Anna. _

-TBC-


	5. Closer

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites, alerts and for reading so far I really appreciate it! Short chapter...don't worry more Destiel coming soon! It might darken a little later on but not too much. **

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Five: Closer**

The Roadhouse was packed the following Saturday, so Dean and Castiel could sneak out behind the building for a talk, although…there wasn't that much talking. They shared nervous looks before Castiel leaned forward and caught Dean's full lips in a breathtaking kiss, the pair of them winding their arms around each other as they shared their first kiss together.

"Cas…?" Dean asked as he broke the kiss, "Do you…do you have feelings for me?"

Castiel could only nod and Dean nodded too, biting his lip.

"I have feelings for you too, Cas…" He admitted, feeling Castiel cup his cheek.

"We can't, Dean…" Castiel breathed, "I'm engaged to Anna…"

"Do you love her?" Dean asked, searching Castiel's eyes for honesty.

"Dean…" Castiel began, shaking his head.

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

"No."

"Then why are you marrying her?" Dean asked, "Why, Cas?"

"Because it's an arranged marriage…" Castiel said with tears in his eyes, "I can't get out of it because they'll kill me if I do…"

"Who?" Dean asked, still trying to take in the fact that Castiel is being forced to marry Anna.

"My brothers…her parents…Lucifer and Gabriel wouldn't but the others would…" Castiel whispered, "They've done this to me…because they found out I was gay…"

Dean was so angry he wanted to kill Lucifer and Gabriel for not putting a stop to it sooner. It wasn't there fault though…really…if you thought about it. Castiel had always said Michael and Zachariah were a little possessive.

"But that's not the worst part…" Castiel sobbed, gripping Dean's shirt and pressing his forehead to the older man's, "We've been given permission for…sex before marriage…and Anna wants to tonight…"

"So you mean you're both virgins?"

Castiel looked away from Dean with shame burning his cheeks like fire and he nodded.

"Oh, Cas…" Dean whispered, pulling Castiel towards him and holding him close.

"I need to get out of this marriage, Dean…I can take sleeping with Anna once or twice, but not being who I truly am and marrying the wrong person…I can't take it!"

Dean stared at Castiel with near tears in his own.

"We'll talk to Gabriel and Lucifer…and we'll try and get you out of this, okay…?" Dean whispered, "And if you don't want us to…well…be anything yet…I get it…"

"Dean, don't do this to me…" Castiel whispered, "Don't suggest that I don't want us to be together because I do, more than anything…I need you so much…"

The older man looked at Castiel and kissed his forehead gently.

"I know we've only known each other for two months but I can't get through this without you. This wedding's in eight weeks…I can't go through with it, Dean! I can't!"

Dean pulled Castiel back in for a hug and kissed his temple.

"I'll get you through, Baby." He whispered, "We'll think of something."

* * *

"Yeah, we want Castiel out of this marriage too," Gabriel said as he, Dean, Lucifer and Castiel sat in their offices late the next night, "It's not right that he's been forced into it."

"So what the Hell do we do?" Castiel asked, "I lost my virginity to Anna last night and took hers with it…apparently that sealed our love…"

Lucifer closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead before sighing.

"I'm happy for you two to do your thing, and then on the night before the wedding, the pair of you, Gabriel and I will leave and make for another state." He said with a sigh.

"You mean make break for it the night before?" Castiel asked, "I can't do that to Anna! She's so excited for this wedding! Oh GOD this is such a mess!"

* * *

"Cas…" Dean called as his new lover made his way over to the bar, "You and me, Colorado, hunting trip…follow that story okay?"

"What?" Castiel asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I've booked us a cabin in Colorado for the weekend so we can be together," Dean whispered, "I'll just say we're going on a hunting trip…"

Castiel nodded and Dean headed over to the table, explaining what was happening at the weekend and the others just took it straight away.

Castiel just hoped and prayed that they wouldn't be caught…

-TBC-


	6. Piece of My Heart

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**A/N: Okay I blubbered like a baby writing this. I don't know why, although it is kinda sad in a way. This chapter is snapshots of the night they spend away in Colorado...Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Six: Piece of my Heart**

_**Wedding Countdown: 8 Weeks to Go **_

The drive to Colorado had been amazing, Dean and Castiel holding hands for as much of the journey as possible. Reaching their cabin at ten-thirty in the evening, the first thing they did was unpack their stuff and then they slid into bed, Dean's lips on Castiel's immediately.

"Cas…" Dean whispered, pulling back and biting his lip, "I think that…"

He couldn't finish that sentence just in case Castiel rejected him.

"You think this was a bad idea don't you?" Castiel asked, feeling completely rejected and hurt.

Dean was so surprised at the answer that he had to act fast to stop the poor guy from bolting.

"No, no, no, Cas! No I think this was a great idea…" Dean began, "What I meant to say was…I think that I…I think I love you…"

"You love me?" Castiel asked, tears in those sparkling blue eyes as the younger man slid back under the warm sheets of the bed.

"I know its only been two months but you did things to me with that kiss…and oh God…I just knew, Cas…"

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, cutting him off with a kiss, "I love you too…"

"Really?" Dean asked earning a sincere nod and kiss in response.

Dean rolled the younger man onto his back and kissed his lips passionately, lovingly and languidly, sliding his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned into the kiss and he held onto Dean tightly.

"Dean…"

"I've got you Castiel…"

* * *

Castiel winced at the burn that shot through him as Dean entered him slowly, gripping Dean's arm with such strength Dean winced. Dean gave Castiel a chance to relax around the intrusion before pushing in further. The younger man was on his back and Dean lowered himself right down so he was flush against Castiel's body, leaving them so that there wasn't a part of their bodies not touching. Castiel looked up at Dean completely trustingly with tears in his eyes.

"This is what love feels like…?" He whispered, "This is what it feels like to be in love?"

"I think so…" Dean whispered back, earning a surprised look from Castiel.

"I thought you loved Lisa…" Castiel said with a soft tilt of his head.

"Not like I love you." Dean told him, "This is true love, Cas…"

Taking Castiel's hand in his own, he lay the younger man's hand flush against his chest.

"I feel it right here…and the heart don't lie, right?"

Castiel smiled beautifully up at Dean and a tear escaped his eye which Dean kissed away before laying so that the lovers were cheek to cheek, thrusting slowly so that Castiel could adjust to the feeling.

That night in Colorado, two new-found lovers lay bathed in soft candlelight, making love languidly and passionately all through the night, consummating their true love for one another until dawn, when they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Dean brushed a hand through Castiel's hair as they lay cloaked in the morning sunlight, holding one another close as they savoured this morning.

"You are so beautiful…" Dean said softly, with such sincerity apparent in those striking green eyes, "You've become my everything in two months, Cas…I don't know how you've managed it but you're the love of my life…"

Castiel smiled up at Dean and was content to lay and listen to the older man as he literally poured his heart out to Castiel.

"Please don't marry Anna…come away with me…we'll leave this place behind, you and me…"

"Don't let me marry her, Dean…" Castiel whispered, "If you've got to stop the ceremony then please just do it. I can't marry her, Dean. I can't lay with her every night knowing that I can't ever have you to hold again…"

There were tears in Castiel's eyes and Dean's heart broke.

"If I can't hold you, kiss you, laugh with you, cry with you, make love with you or be near you ever again I'll just die, Dean…it'll kill me…"

The pair of them broke into tears and shared a loving kiss, holding one another through their shared pain.

"You've become my life in two months…and God I wouldn't have you any other way…" Castiel whispered, curling up closer to Dean, "Don't ever leave me."

Dean sobbed a little and pressed a quaking kiss to Castiel's temple.

"I won't. Not ever."

-TBC-


	7. Cold November Rain

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Seven: Cold November Rain**

_**Wedding Countdown: 7 Weeks to Go **_

As the rain poured over Sioux Falls, Castiel and Dean lay in the middle of the downpour, naked and sweating, but also now shivering from the cold rainwater as they made love in a back alley right behind Castiel and Anna's house, in between the Impala and a wall, using a rug from the car as something to lie on. Castiel's breath hitched as Dean kissed his neck, thrusting slowly as they writhed together in the cold November rain. As they came down from their high, they kissed one another as though it would be the last time.

"Dean?"

Dean froze and turned to see his little sister looking down at them.

"CAS!"

Pulling the rug out from under them and covering themselves up with it, the lovers looked up at Dean's equally horrified sister.

"Sam…it's…we…" Castiel began, unable to find the right words.

"You're…oh God…" Sam cried turning away from them and covering her face.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled her to sit with them by the car.

"Sammie, you can't tell anyone, Honey…" Dean begged, "You can't…"

"But you're with Lisa…" Sam said, confused as to what was happening, "And Cas is with Anna."

"It's an arranged marriage, Sam." Castiel said, sitting up a little, brushing some of his drenched hair from his face, "I'm not marrying her through choice…my brothers did it because I'm gay…"

"Yeah, and you're fucking my brother." Sam said, trying not to snap.

"We're in love, Sammie…" Dean whispered, "Honestly."

Sam nodded and smiled a little before standing.

"I won't say anything, but you might wanna get inside and get dried…in fact…get in the car, you can get dried at my place."

She climbed into the car, followed by the lovers who were trembling from the cold.

"Why you'd have sex in this weather's beyond me…"

* * *

Anna rolled her hips against Castiel's leaning down to kiss him as they "made love" on the one year anniversary of their meeting. Castiel rolled them over and thrusted into her gently, hearing the moans of appreciation in his ear as Anna softly bit the lobe, whispering sweet words in his ear. Castiel tried so hard not to break down and cry, and he pulled the naïve, deluded, unaware girl towards him and moved a little quicker. God, how he hated himself for doing this, but they had to carry on as though everything was normal. No-one else could know about them. Three people was too many, but if anyone else found out, in particular the Novaks, Lisa or the Miltons then it would be too hard to bear. She came with a high pitched cry, soon followed by Castiel who near enough growled before rolling off of her and kissing her lips tenderly.

"I love you." She whispered, curling into his side.

"Love you." Castiel replied, lying to her yet again.

He hated himself right now, like he was cheating on two people at once, but Dean was only doing the same. He was causing so much pain, the youngest Novak knew that, and he felt so guilty for hurting so many people. He was hurting his family, Anna's family, Anna, Lisa and Dean by having to carry on like this. Was it all worth it…God this was such a damn mess.

* * *

The youngest Winchester and Gabriel sat in Sam's living room as they discussed what was going on in this insane mess that was occurring far too close to home.

"I know you're worried about, Dean…" Gabriel whispered, taking Sam's hand in his own to comfort her, "But they love one another. We've got to find a way to get Castiel out of this arranged marriage."

The rain still continued to pour over the city, most people indoors because of the nastiness of the weather.

"Police?" Sam asked.

"Too risky. Michael and Zachariah are like sniffer dogs. They pick up on practically everything." Gabriel said with a sigh, "God…if anyone finds out both Dean and Castiel are dead meat."

"Honour killings?" Sam asked, earning a sincere nod.

"Well…not quite…just shoot the fuckers and leave them to bleed is Zachariah and Michael's way of dealing with it." Gabriel said, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my God…what if Cas marries Anna? Oh God…" Sam breathed, "That'll kill Dean all by itself…what a fucking mess!"

Sam broke into tears at the thought of what her brother had gotten himself into, her hand shooting straight to cover her eyes.

"Don't…Sammie, please just…" Gabriel whispered, not knowing what to say, "C'mere."

He pulled her into a hug, stroking fingers through her short hair as he rocked her back and forth.

"Guys?"

Sam shot up out of Gabriel's arms as Dean and Castiel entered the room, unable to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Sammie?" Dean asked, grimacing at the sight of his baby sister crying her eyes out, "C'mere."

Sam didn't hesitate before jumping and running into Dean's arms, holding onto him tightly before breaking free and going to hug Castiel. Pulling away she gripped Castiel's shirt in her hands.

"You do anything to hurt Dean and so help me I will kick your ass." Sam growled, "And if he gets killed because of this…you'll pay for it Castiel Novak."

With that she left the room and headed upstairs, leaving a shocked Castiel and Gabriel, and an extremely pissed of Dean in the living room.

Dean bounded upstairs after her while Castiel and Gabriel tried to find a way to get Castiel out of this marriage.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked, closing the bedroom door behind him, "What right have you got to threaten Cas like that?"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" Sam cried, shocking Dean as she threw one of her books at the wall, "I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!"

"Sammie…Sammie, you won't…" Dean whispered moving towards his sister and grabbing her arms as she went to hit him, "Stop now…you're gonna make yourself sick worrying…"

Sam just collapsed into Dean's arms and they ended up knelt on the floor, Dean holding his sister close to him as she sobbed heavily into his neck.

"Cas and I…we're being careful…" Dean whispered, "You're not gonna lose me, Sammie."

"Don't wanna lose Cas either…" Sam whispered, "Or Gabriel…or Lucifer…"

"You won't." Dean whispered, "If we have to leave here we'll take you with us, even Jess if you want."

Sam nodded and wiped her eyes, heading downstairs to apologise to Castiel.

As Sam and Dean reached downstairs though, they found Gabriel stood by the front door with a hand on his forehead.

"He's gone…" Gabriel said with a shaky sigh.

"What?" Dean asked, moving towards Gabriel.

"He said if he caused this much pain, it wasn't worth him being around and he left…"

Sam put her head in her hands and shook her head.

"Oh, God…we gotta find him!"

Dean wasn't there when they turned around though. He was already sprinting down the street looking for any sign of Castiel anywhere. The rain was freezing as it pounded against Dean's body, the older Winchester trying to find any sign of his lover. Dean ran shaking hands through his hair, holding his tears back until he saw that familiar figure standing in the park, shoulders hunched and head bowed in the cold November rain.

-TBC-


	8. Time Alone

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**Hope you enjoy this one since the entire thing's a love scene. Please let me know if it was sensual and loving enough *flutters eyelashes*! **

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Eight: Time Alone**

_**Wedding Countdown: 6 Weeks to Go **_

Dean kissed Castiel passionately as soon as they got through their motel room door. Dean told Lisa that he was heading out of town to see his friend Cassie, while Gabriel and Castiel went to deal business in Ohio (so everyone thought). Castiel was heading out with Dean to a motel to spend some time together. Straight away, Castiel was ripping his shirt off, and Dean lifted Castiel into his arms, the younger man wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as they kissed one another with so much fire and love that both of them were clawing at each other for more. Dean's lips latched around one of Castiel's nipples and the youngest Novak threw his head back.

"Dean! More…More, Dean!"

Dean lowered them onto the bed, pulling back and ripping his shirt off before landing straight back on top of Castiel and kissing him slower now, slower and more gently this time.

"In time, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair, "In time."

Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean's forehead tenderly, meeting the older man's lips in a kiss that took both their breath away. Dean's hand slid into Castiel's as they kissed and pushed up against the pillows, rocking his lower body against Castiel's as they kissed in the sunset-lit room.

"Let me close the curtains." Dean said softly, "Don't want anyone seeing us do we?"

Dean jumped off of Castiel who lay there and watched as Dean closed the curtains and locked the door before returning to the bed, unbuckling his jeans as he did and climbing back on top of Castiel.

"I love you." Castiel whispered as Dean leaned into his neck, his eyes closing through the pleasure, "I really love you so much…I need you, Dean."

"Love you too, Castiel…I need you too, angel…" Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips.

"Angel?" Castiel asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah…you're an angel to me, Cas…" Dean told him, "You're the angel who saved me from living a lie…"

Castiel smiled beautifully and Dean leaned down for another loving kiss, lying between Castiel's parted legs before unbuckling the belt of the younger man's jeans, and cupping his erection through the denim. Castiel gasped and bucked his hips into Dean's hand, shivering as the older man pulled his jeans down before slipping his own off. Rolling over so Castiel was on top, the lovers shared gentle touches and kisses, Castiel kissing down Dean's chest and around his belly button which made Dean chuckle.

"Ticklish are we, Dean?"

"Just a tad…" Dean replied with a soft smile, carding encouraging fingers through Castiel's hair as the youngest Novak returned to his ministrations, kissing the ever growing bulge in Dean's boxers before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband and pulling the boxers down off of Dean's body and dropping them to the floor, kissing up Dean's legs, then the insides of his thighs and then licking a stripe up Dean's length, taking him in his mouth and sucking gently.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, pulling on Castiel's hair lightly, "Oh God…"

Castiel chuckled around the mouthful and kept working his mouth and tongue, Dean moaning softly in response before Castiel pulled off and kissed his way back up Dean's body, only to be flipped onto his back and to have his boxers pulled off. Castiel's hands ran through Dean's hair as the older man took him in hand, applying just the right amount of pleasure that had Castiel bucking into his hand in seconds.

"Dean!" Castiel cried as Dean's hand began to move, "Yes, Dean!"

Dean smirked to himself before kissing Castiel's lips and reaching down for his jeans to find the lube. He found it! SUCCESS!

He slathered the lube on his fingers and pressed one finger inside Castiel's entrance, giving Castiel a chance to adjust before going all the way in and working his fingers in and out of Castiel's body, soon able to slip in a second and a third finger which had the younger man writhing on the mattress and moaning.

"Dean…need…inside…please!"

Dean understood and kissed Castiel's lips tenderly as he coated his erection with the lube, placing his left hand next to Castiel and using his right to guide himself inside Castiel, both men gasping at the feeling. After allowing Castiel to settle, Dean pulled Castiel upward into his lap, rocking his hips against the younger man's, who reciprocated eagerly, both of them moving in a steady rhythm as they kissed and held each other, making love in a slowly darkening motel room. The couple moaned softly and breathed heavily as they pressed their foreheads together, riding slowly into unreal bliss.

* * *

Thirty-three minutes later, Dean and Castiel pressed their foreheads together, Castiel now on his back and rested against the pillows while Dean was lying flush above him, both so close together there wasn't a part of their bodies not touching. Their stared right into one another's eyes, the heat in the room and between them insane as they breathed into each other's open mouths, barely making a sound other than their heavy breathing as they released in sync. Coming down from their high, Dean pressed gentle kisses to Castiel's face and his finger tips held the sides of his head lightly. Castiel's hands cupped Dean's face and they both smiled at one another, pressing their foreheads together again before sharing tender kisses and touches.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Castiel Novak."

The couple left the motel the room the next morning, sharing a quick kiss before getting in their separate cars. Dean headed home, while Castiel drove to pick up Gabriel from the airport. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces the entire way.

-TBC-


	9. Doubts

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**Only a short chapter but I nearly cried writing it! ENJOY! **

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Nine: Doubts**

_**Wedding Countdown: 5 Weeks to Go **_

Castiel kissed Anna's neck as he thrusted into her, her dainty fingers running through his hair as she shivered beneath him. To her, he was a wonderful lover, one who was considerate and cared about her needs and not just his own.

"Castiel…" she whispered as they languidly moved together, "I love you…"

She took in a shivering breath and arched into his arms as he hit that sweet spot inside her.

"I love you, Anna." Castiel replied, lying to the young woman as he 'made love' with her in soft candlelight.

He pulled her up into his lap and they shared small kisses and nuzzled their foreheads together occasionally. She moaned softly and clawed at Castiel's shoulders, leaving small scratches in her wake while Castiel's hands were gentle and less urgent. They rocked their bodies and their chests pressed together, Anna resting her head on Castiel's shoulder and burying her face in his neck, pulling back slightly as Castiel turned his head and kissed her lips as lovingly as he could manage. They'd been like this for an hour now, 'making love' together and both their bodies were glistening with sweat, both drawing closer to climax and (in Anna's mind only) were growing closer together. Anna began to breathe in sharp pants, high pitched whimpers and moans escaping with them as she entered orgasm, Castiel soon following and releasing into the condom with a low growl. They slowed to a stop, and Anna rested her forehead against Castiel's, smiling a little as a spasm ran through her trembling body. Castiel smiled at her and held her close, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"You're amazing…" Anna whispered, gasping as another spasm shot through her body, "So amazing."

She remained with Castiel fully sheathed inside her and she pressed herself to him, her lover kissing her head and cradling her close to his body.

* * *

"What?" Dean asked, tears forming in his eyes as he looked into Castiel's, "_What_?"

"Maybe…maybe we should stop seeing each other…" Castiel said, tears cascading down his face, "You're so important to me, Dean…and I love you, but I won't watch you get hurt at the hands of my brothers…"

"Cas…don't do this…" Dean breathed, the tears escaping his eyes as he grabbed Castiel's arm, "Cas, you're my only fucking lifeline in the absurd madness we're living in! You're everything to me, don't do this to me!"

"Dean, I'm trying to protect you…"

"No!" Dean cut him off, "No…"

Dean stared at Castiel with such hurt in his eyes Castiel just wanted to punish himself for causing it.

"You're scared." Dean said, "You're scared of _us_, scared of having to fight so we can be together!"

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, gasping when Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's.

"I love you…" Dean whispered, "But for doing this to me…God…"

"Dean, please…"

"I hate you."

The words hit Castiel like a bullet and his heart shattered.

"I…"

"Just go, Cas." Dean said, turning as Castiel headed for the door, "Enjoy your fake life…"

Castiel left Dean and Lisa's house and headed for the Novak house. He needed Lucifer and Gabriel more than ever.

Dean meanwhile, curled up on the sofa, sobbing his heart out into the pillows beneath him. He'd just lost the love of his life.

-TBC-

* * *

**I FEEL SO BAD! Please don't hate me! **

**I needed to write a chapter that would hurt a little, because one of my new fics ain't goin so well and I'm sad about it because I'm enjoying writing it *sniffles*. Anyway hopefully things will get better after this...won't they?  
**


	10. Caught in the Act

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Ten: Caught in the Act**

_**Wedding Countdown: 4 Weeks to Go **_

Dean hadn't even graced Castiel with a look since their argument a week ago, and both of them were hurting so much. Castiel saw that there was only four weeks to go and he was growing more and more scared by the day.

He and Dean needed to make up, and he did love Dean, he wanted to be with Dean, not Anna. So Castiel waited for when Dean was heading home for work before dragging him to the side alley by the Roadhouse.

"Cas, get the fuck away from me." Dean growled, pushing Castiel off.

"Dean, please!" Castiel whispered, "Listen to me!"

Dean stopped and turned to see the love of his life with tears in his eyes and good _God _did it hurt to see that.

"I love you so much…I'm sorry, Dean! I'm sorry for ever doubting us." Castiel breathed, gripping Dean's shirt and pressing himself into the familiar warmth of Dean's body.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes as Castiel pressed his cheek to Dean's, pressing kiss after kiss to Dean's face and neck.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean whispered, pressing him against the wall and kissing him for all he was worth, "I love you so much."

"Castiel!"

Castiel turned to see the shocked faces of Michael and Zachariah and his heart just stopped.

* * *

The punches hit Castiel like a brick wall as Zachariah slammed into him, Michael kicking the life out of Dean.

"Castiel, you're coming home, NOW!" Zachariah growled, grabbing Castiel by the hair and throwing him into their car.

Michael kicked Dean hard in the stomach before getting in the driver's seat, the car speeding away from the Roadhouse.

Dean coughed and breathed heavily as he tried to regain the strength to stand up, knowing the love of his life could be killed tonight. The thought of losing Castiel just set this fire going inside him and he stood, breaking into a run to his Impala before following the car.

He just hoped he'd be able to save Castiel.

-TBC-

* * *

**Very short I know but I thought I'd leave you with a nice cliffhanger here! :D Hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Epilogue

**Summary: **AU. When Castiel Novak and his arranged bride-to-be Anna Milton move to Sioux Falls, Castiel falls for Dean Winchester. Their affair is dangerous but love conquers all…right? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Anna, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel

**

* * *

Not Giving You Up**

**Chapter Eleven: Epilogue**

_**Wedding Countdown: 4 Weeks to Go**_

Dean pulled up outside the Novak house to see Castiel being dragged inside by his hair.

"Fuck this." Dean growled, climbing out of the Impala and racing towards the house.

He burst through the front door only to see Michael with a gun in his hand, which was quickly turned towards him and…

*BANG*

Everything seemed to slow down and pain shot through Dean's stomach. He looked down to see blood pouring from his stomach as he dropped to his knees. There were voices and then two warm familiar arms around him.

"C-Cas…?"

"Hey, Sweetheart…hey, Honey…" Castiel whispered, looking up as Lucifer and Gabriel appeared, beating the crap out of Michael and Zachariah while Castiel ripped his shirt off and put it over the wound.

Lucifer held Michael in a headlock while Gabriel kept hold of a near unconscious Zachariah. Castiel looked to his older brothers with tears falling down his face.

"I don't love Anna, you stupid fucks! I love Dean…" He sobbed, holding a weak Dean close to him, "I love him…and he loves me…"

Dean's eyes began to drift shut and blood ran from his lips.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, "Dean! DEAN!"

Dean's eyes opened.

"Stay awake, baby…stay awake…I love you…"

The older man smiled weakly and his eyes fell closed again, which made Castiel panic immediately.

"DEAN!"

* * *

Lucifer held Castiel close to him while they waited for any news from the doctors on Dean's condition. They'd been there for a few hours now, while Michael and Zachariah were currently being questioned, Castiel still covered in Dean's blood. Anna and Lisa both appeared in the corridor and Castiel stood up, suddenly being slapped by both women who then just pulled him into a hug.

"Look after him won't you…you know…if he's okay…" Lisa whispered, Castiel looking confused, "We're leaving, Castiel. Both of us."

"You're not even gonna say goodbye to him?" Castiel asked, Lisa shaking her head.

"It's better if we just go…don't you think?" Anna piped up, stepping forward and kissing Castiel one more time.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging Castiel tight, "For protecting me."

Castiel nodded and watched as the two women left, suddenly being passed by Sam who sprinted down the corridor to Castiel.

"Cas? Is he okay?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes as Castiel wrapped his arms around her.

"We don't know…" Castiel replied releasing Sam who ran into Gabriel's arms.

"Shush, Sammie." Gabriel whispered, kissing the girl's head, "Shhh…"

* * *

Castiel opened the door to Dean's hospital room, the older man awake but staring at the wall.

"Dean?"

Dean turned his head and smiled beautifully at Castiel.

"Cas…"

Castiel moved to the bedside, sitting in a chair and taking Dean's hand.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Castiel."

"It's over, Dean." Castiel whispered kissing Dean's hand, "Anna and Lisa have left…and Zachariah and Michael have been arrested…"

"Lisa left?" Dean asked, "Just like that?"

Castiel nodded and looked down to the floor, waiting for Dean to get upset and blame him, but it never came.

"So…it'll just be me and you?" Dean asked, "Me and you…no-one else…?"

"No-one else." Castiel confirmed, leaning forward and caressing Dean's cheek before kissing his lips tenderly.

"Come and live with me," Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's lips lovingly, "We'll start over."

Castiel smiled and nodded.

"I'm not giving you up, Castiel." Dean said softly, "Not ever."

-The End-

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic! It was an honour to write it for you guys!**


End file.
